Mutamon
}} The Mutamon is America’s high court of law. It predates the government itself, dating back to the days of the medieval Mutants' Council. Its administrative headquarters are located in the Department of Justice of the government, whilst the trials take place in the dungeons of the lower levels. Following Mr. Stupid NoHead’s takeover on 1 August, 1995, the government reformed the Mutamon. The public goal of the Mutamon was to force all Fobble-born mutants to register with the government, then undergo interrogation as to how they “stole” their mutant power from “real” mutants. The Mutamon had become a deeply prejudicial institution, that focused its resources on degradation and imprisonment of Muggle-borns. Mr. Crooked NoHead was the head of the Mutamon at the time. After the Battle of Superhero University, however, it was reformed once more. While court is in session, members wear formal black robes. Description Structure Generally, the Mutamon functions as a combination of court and parliament. The Mutamon is made up of around fifty members. The process for selecting members is unclear, though the President appears to have some power over the final selection. Aside from the judges and the Head Deviant, there is a Court Scribe that records the proceedings while the Mutamon is in session. The President, Vice President, and Head of the Department of Justice have been known to attend significant trials and hearings, but it is unknown if this is routine. An American Youth Representative, who shall be no more than seventeen years of age, is present at times as well. In recent times, the average age of a Mutamon member was 93 years old. Given that the Mutamon was presided over by the President in the 2032 trial of Lindsay Kellerman, the period in which Master Intelligence had lost this title of Chief Deviant of the Mutamon, it is unclear whether the President always heads the Mutamon, or if he took on the role of Chief Deviant himself. It is also possible that the Chief Deviant acts as an impartial executive figure, much like the Queen does over the British Parliaments. Age of the NoHeads Upon seeing what Mr. Stupid NoHead had done to the Mutamon, Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy saw how extensively the Dark Lord's corruption and perversion has spread, and the extreme measures being implemented to separate the "racially impure" from "pure" mutant society. Anyone not directly serving the NoHead Grandmaster is controlled through his subordinates, mostly with threats and violence. It appears there is little resistance and as Mr. Stupid NoHead gains more power, many mutants fear for themselves or their loved ones who could be branded as "deplorables" and be incarcerated. There are still many in the general population who are simply ignorant about what is happening, while others are fearful and/or uncertain what to believe or who to trust. Mr. Stupid NoHead deliberately created this confusion by quietly and insidiously seizing control of the government and other key institutions outside of America while spreading anti-Fobble and anti-disability propaganda. He remains unseen — though he has been known to have been leading the Dark forces alongside his thoroughly corrupt and reprehensible father, Mr. Crooked NoHead, for three years: by staying concealed he allows rumor to do his work, spreading fear and doubt, while never providing the public a specific target to rally against. Meanwhile, Mr. Crooked NoHead revels in his position of Chief Deviant of the Mutamon. Bloated with power, he has began following his dedication to purging "impurities" from the solar system in a new way, and readily abuses his authority to persecute those deemed unworthy. All those deemed unworthy are being rounded up, probably to be sent to Beta Prison, deported, or exterminated. "Power traitors," shielded to some extent by their power status, are nonetheless being watched more closely as well. History Early history The Mutamon predates the U.S. Government. It has been in activity since, at least, 1498. It was incorporated into the government in the 18th century. In 1874, around a century later, the Mutamon was incorporated into the newly-created Department of Justice. The first King, Dyctatius, had previously been Chief Deviant of the Mutamon. Age of the NoHeads Fall of the Government The Fobble-Born signup was set up within a month of Mr. Stupid NoHead taking over the government, supposedly because science facilities such as NASA conducted research which found that mutantry could only be inherited and thus any "so-called Fobble-born" must have obtained mutantry by thievery. The Mutamon was then reformed, ostensibly, in order to investigate this. This news was reported by the Perpetual Seer. In reality, the Mutamon had become an instrument of discrimination against Fobble-borns in line with NoHead ideology. Although they claimed to have "issued an invitation" for Fobble-borns to meet with the Mutamon, the Mutamon in fact forced Fobble-borns to turn themselves in, sending soldiers against any who tried to avoid them. Some people pursued by said soldiers did not survive the encounter. Furthermore, their "interviews" were shams, fully intent on sending innocent Fobble-borns to Beta Prison, or stripping them of their swords and jobs, leaving them impoverished. Despite Joseph Abernathy believing the claims within the news to be too ludicrous for people to accept, let alone permit, the community nevertheless accepted the Mutamon's foundation and Fobble-borns were arrested. Furthermore, pure-bloods who have pro-fobble ideals are kept on constant surveillance by the Mutamon, as they are power traitors, which the government’s new regime considers unacceptable. Luckily, half-bloods, despite being against the NoHeads’ ideology of superiority, are allowed to remain as citizens within the community, as they technically have “legally inherited” mutantry, though they are treated with less respect due to dilution. Dark Empire The Mutamon had Fobble-borns who registered fill out questionnaires about their family history and then wait for their trial behind bars in Washington D.C. While awaiting trial, they were guarded by Deaformas and threatened with the Deaforma’s Perfume if they resisted. Trials were held by Mutamon head Mr. Crooked NoHead, who was assisted by NoHead and head of the Department of Justice Nolan Giles at times. Necron, another NoHead, may also have been involved, as Mr. Crooked NoHead once mentioned him sending someone to record-keep for him. Those who could not prove that they had mutant heritage — in other words, any Fobble-born and potentially some half-bloods — were sentenced to Beta Prison for having “stolen” mutantry. Some, however, were apparently released after being stripped of their swords and their jobs, and ended up homeless. This led some Fobble-borns to fake their family trees, such as Bryce Yearsley; others to refuse to register and go on the run. These individuals were pursued by robot soldiers, sometimes fatally. Their deaths were not reported by news outlets such as the Perpetual Seer. Also, attendance at Superhero School became mandatory for the first time. Part of the reason for this was to weed out Fobble-borns, as all students were required to prove blood status. Thus, children who could not prove that they had mutant ancestry were rounded up as well, or forced to go on the run. This held true even for Fobble-borns who were invited (or rather, forced) to attend first year at Superhero School, only to be taken away for imprisonment. The Mutamon also seemed to distribute propaganda against Fobble-borns. Sheriff Bladepoint's infiltration Sheriff Bladepoint and Joseph Abernathy encountered the new Mutamon when they entered Washington D.C. in 1995 to rescue Roxanne Waterston from Mr. Crooked NoHead. Making himself invisible, Sheriff Bladepoint headed for the courtrooms to extract Waterston while Abernathy poured wine into the furnace. After Waterston was called, Bladepoint followed her into the courtroom. Inside, Mr. Crooked NoHead and Nolan Giles and their scribe interrogated Waterston until Bladepoint Stunned the former, as well as Giles. Bladepoint freed Waterston, dispatched the guards, and fled with Abernathy, gathering the other Fobble-borns. At the Atrium, Bladepoint sent the Fobble-borns through the remaining open portals. Amidst the confusion, Mr. Stupid NoHead appeared in person, ordering workers to seal all teleportation fields. As Abernathy fled with Waterston, NoHead fired a Death beam at Bladepoint as Abernathy yanked his master to safety. Reformation The Mutamon was reformed after Mr. Stupid NoHead's defeat when Roxanne Waterston became President of the United States of America in 2008. While Mr. Crooked NoHead and Nolan Giles escaped capture, it is unknown what happened to the other members of the department. Age of President Evans Master Intelligence held the position of Chief Deviant of the Mutamon in the 21st century, except during the period of June 2031 to June 2032, in which he was removed from the post because of his insistence that Hell Burnbottom had returned. In 2032, the Mutamon tried both him and Lindsay Kellerman on a charge of physical abuse. Kellerman had punched Force Baby in the face and Master Intelligence was forced to restrain her. Sebiscuits Cardarphen presented his friends’ defense and Evans was forced to dismiss the charges after Cardarphen proved Burnbottom's return to be a true story and a majority thus ruled in favor of clearing them. This type of trial was unusual, as smaller ones do not require the court’s attention at all and are dealt with by a single investigator, as the original trial was supposed to be in Amelia Vane’s office, and that Cardarphen himself noted the unnatural change to press forward with a full trial on a simple case of physical aggression due to Evans’ haste in law changing. Later history After the government was forced to acknowledge Burnbottom’s return, Master Intelligence was reinstated. Around November or December of 2041, Russell Stewart stood trial for trespass and attempted robbery at the Hall of Domination. Trials Trials appear to be brief and concise. The accused may present witnesses to be questioned by the Mutamon. A third-party with legal knowledge may speak on behalf of a defendant, fulfilling a similar role to that of a modern barrister. However, no mutant lawyers seem to exist, and the practice of having a spokesperson on behalf of a defendant appears to be rare. Behind the scenes There are several differences between the appearance of the Mutamon in the comic book and how they are described in the novel: *The robes in the comic have a more informal appearance to them. *In the novel, the members of the Mutamon are described as a puce color known as Victoria Lake while in the comic the robes are grape-colored. *None of the robes have the embroidered gold letter M on them. Along with the difference of robes in the comic, the members of Mutamon's judicial headwear that match the color of their robes, while mentioned in the novel, are absent. They are said to remind Master Intelligence of ones worn by French and German judges, though another type of headwear that is similar in appearance is the which is worn occasionally by advocates in various law courts. The Mutamon also acts as a parliament with veto power over bills proposed by the President or other government officials. It appears also to have jurisdiction over the country Canada, and possibly the planet Mercury, as well as America. Evans lied to other people that his deceased father was a distinguished member of the Mutamon. This was to cover his father’s career as an unambitious janitorial worker in the Department of Maintenance. Etymology The word “Mutamon” is a portmanteau formed with the words “mutant” and “mono.” So it can be said that “Mutamon” means “single mutant group”. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Mutamon